Chocolat
by Xx Katsunarusasu xX
Summary: C'est la Saint Valentin. Au lycée Kaijô, c'est l'effervescence parmi les élèves. Alors que Kasamatsu est trop préoccupé par ses perspectives d'avenir pour y songer, il ne remarque pas le malaise dans le comportement de Kise. Toutefois, la boîte de chocolat égarée devant lui attire toute son attention... One-shot, LEMON KasaKise.


**NOTE :** Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont postées sur mon profil donc, chers anonymes, allez y faire un tour pour voir la réponse à votre review (je réponds _sous 48h_ maximum sauf les week-ends)

Je ne pensais pas que cela arriverait mais voici mon premier one-shot KasaKise, un de mes OTPs du moment ! Un second one-shot est d'ailleurs déjà en cours et paraîtra courant 2016 :p "Chocolat" est assez sensuel si ce n'est plus, de quoi ravir les plus coquin(e)s d'être vous :p J'espère qu'il vous plaira et réchauffera vos petits coeurs amoureux ou en mal d'amour en ce jour de Saint Valentin (et si vous ne la lisez pas ce jour-là... C'est pareil :p) !

Suivez-moi sur Twitter : **Katsunarusasu**

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

 **Chocolat** (KasaKise)

* * *

Le printemps. La rentrée scolaire. Les retrouvailles. Le retour du soleil et la floraison. Le renouveau de la terre au Japon était accompagné de tant d'événements et les étudiants étaient aux premières loges. Pour beaucoup d'entre eux, c'était un nouveau départ, des projets d'avenir plein la tête, des promesses innocentes et de nouvelles rencontres. Une période pleine dans la vie, surtout chez les lycéens qui avançaient à grand pas vers l'âge adulte. Parmi eux, un basketteur reconnu mais un étudiant assidu avant tout. Aujourd'hui, il avait décidé de mettre sur papier toutes les universités susceptibles de l'intéresser et lui garantir un bel avenir. Accoudé sur son pupitre, la main gauche posée sur sa feuille blanche et la main droite contre sa tempe en train de malmener son crayon à papier, il marmonnait pour lui-même ses pensées et ses réflexions. Sa concentration était telle que les élèves qui lui accordaient un "bonjour" en passant à côté de lui repartaient vers leur place ; gênés de n'avoir reçu aucune réponse en retour. Plus rien n'existait autour de lui.

Mais ça, c'était avant qu'un membre de son équipe déboule dans la classe : La voix portante du cadet parvint à ses oreilles et lui fit lever un sourcil sans pour autant quitter sa feuille des yeux.

-Kasamatsu-sempaaai !

Il n'eût même pas le temps de réaliser que son aîné était trop occupé pour le saluer qu'il s'approcha avec une pile de boîtes en tout genre et, arrivé à la hauteur du bureau de son capitaine, les lâcha sur le pupitre ; recouvrant ainsi la précieuse feuille gribouillée. Cet acte réveilla Kasamatsu qui sentit sa tempe enfler à mesure que la pile grandissait sous son nez. Une fois l'assaut terminé, le grand gaillard à la chevelure blonde poussa un soupir de soulagement et ajouta fièrement en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, un sourire niais peint sur le visage.

-Tu as vu un peu tout ce chocolat ?! J'en ai reçu plus que l'an dernier au collège ! Tellement que je ne sais pas quoi en faire !

-Kise...

-Oui ?

-RETIRE-MOI TOUT CE BORDEL ! J'AI DES CHOSES PLUS IMPORTANTES A FAIRE QUE M'OCCUPER DE TES HISTOIRES DE COEUR ! RÉCUPÈRE TOUT CE CHOCOLAT ET RETOURNE EN CLASSE !

Habitués aux colères de leur camarade, personne dans la salle ne s'était préoccupé de cette dispute habituelle entre les deux jeunes garçons. Tout était normal. Du moins, c'était censé l'être pour tout le monde... Sans un mot à rétorquer, le blond se pencha sur le pupitre et récupéra une à une chaque boîte de chocolat sous le regard dur de son sempai qui remarqua peu à peu l'étrange silence dans lequel son équipier évitait son regard en récupérant les derniers chocolats. Il resta muet, choqué et regarda Kise lui faire une brève courbette avant de lui tourner le dos et partir en serrant la mâchoire. Le brun cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, peu certain de ce qu'il venait de voir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a, aujourd'hui ? ... Hm ?

Son attention se porta soudain sur le sol. A ses pieds, une boîte récalcitrante avait décidé de ne pas suivre son propriétaire et s'était réfugiée là. Un soupir échappa au capitaine avant que celui-ci ne se penche pour ramasser le présent qu'il posa sur le coin de sa table. Il le fixa un instant en repensant à l'attitude étrange de son as et reprit le cours de ses réflexions précédentes. La tempête passée, il était à nouveau libre de griffonner ses idées.

La cloche de la pause-repas retentit dans tout l'établissement. Tous les élèves se hâtèrent de ranger leurs cahiers pour laisser place à leur bentô ou s'éclipser voir leurs amis. Kamamatsu, quant à lui, s'était vu rejoindre par quelques garçons de sa classe pour papoter autour d'un bon repas. Ils avaient rapprochés des pupitres et des chaises près du capitaine pour discuter confortablement. Quelques minutes passèrent où ils s'échangèrent leurs rêves et projets futurs. Les rires se mêlaient jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux coupa court à la discussion.

-Et sinon, il va bien Kise ? Il avait pas l'air dans son assiette, ce matin... Je l'ai rarement vu aussi calme.

Kasamatsu haussa les sourcils.

-Ah.

Il ne sût quoi répondre qu'un autre renchérit en croisant les bras derrière la tête.

-Plutôt, ouais. Mais je dois dire que ce n'est pas désagréable. M'enfin, si ça nuit à l'équipe de basket, va falloir s'en inquiéter. N'est-ce pas, monsieur le capitaine ?

Ledit capitaine sirota une brique de jus de fruits, la broya d'une main, la jeta dans la corbeille plus loin et s'avachit sur sa chaise en maugréant qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

-Cet imbécile va me rendre fou. Il y a toujours un problème avec lui. Je dois constamment le rappeler à l'ordre. Il ne peut pas prendre sur lui, de temps en temps ? Ça me ferait des vacances...

Il soupira lourdement tandis que ses camarades riaient timidement. L'un d'eux toussota pour se reprendre et répondit simplement à Kasamatsu.

-C'est aussi ton boulot de capitaine de veiller au grain, préserver l'équilibre de l'équipe, ce genre de choses.

-Ouais puis si ça se trouve, si Kise te pose tant de soucis, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose. Tu devrais peut-être lui en toucher deux mots au lieu de le renvoyer à ses foyers à chaque fois.

Le troisième s'avança sur la table comme pour se concerter avec les deux autres tandis que le brun terminait son riz en les regardant tour à tour sans les interrompre dans leurs hypothèses.

-Mais vous avez remarqué ? Il vient voir Kasamatsu tous les jours. D'habitude, il ne fait pas l'effort pour aller vers les autres au lycée et la plupart des personnes qui vont à sa rencontre, ce sont des filles qui cherchent à avoir son attention. Peut-être qu'il n'a personne d'autre à qui se confier.

-Le pauvre...

-Et son sempai qui ne veut pas lui accorder d'attention. On croirait un gag !

Les trois jeunes hommes s'esclaffèrent le plus discrètement possible tandis que Kasamatsu réfléchissait sérieusement à tous les propos tenus lors de ce repas. Il détourna son regard en direction de la fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour et agrandit les yeux quand il crût apercevoir Kise sur un banc ; entouré de plusieurs jeunes filles plus hystériques les unes que les autres. Chacune avait un présent truffé de chocolat à lui remettre et, bêtement, il les acceptait avec joie. Enfin, il avait l'air d'être heureux, en tout cas. Le capitaine posa sa tête dans sa main en continuant de contempler ce spectacle misérable mais il prit fin aussitôt que la sonnerie de reprise se fit entendre dans tout l'établissement et la cour intérieure. Il détourna alors son regard de la cour pour jeter un coup d'oeil à la petit boîte de chocolat au bord de sa table avant de ressortir ses cahiers.

-Les cours reprennent, je vais y aller. Merci encore pour les chocolats, les filles !

Il leur jeta un clin d'oeil séducteur qui les firent piailler avant de tourner les talons pour suivre ses camarades qui se rendaient en classe. Parmi la foule d'élèves qui s'engouffrait dans les étroits couloirs, une jeune demoiselle à lunettes tentait tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin à travers cette vague d'uniformes qui se bousculaient et se chamaillaient. Elle se faufila entre deux personnes mais trébucha. Elle eût beaucoup de mal à se remettre sur ses deux pieds mais lorsqu'elle réussit, elle fit naviguer ses yeux paniqués dans tous les sens avant de soupirer d'ennui...

-Oh non... je l'ai perdu de vue...

La sonnerie de fin de cours. Une sonnerie qu'étrangement Kasamatsu attendait. Il avait longuement réfléchi à la conversation de ce midi avec ses camarades et il est vrai que le comportement de Kise le dérangeait. Bientôt, un nouveau tournoi allait débuter et il était primordial que le moral de son équipe ne soit pas au plus bas. Il était de son devoir de s'en charger. Il rangea ses affaires, salua ses camarades et sortit de la classe. Il échauffa ses épaules sur le chemin sans prêter attention aux élèves qui devaient faire un écart pour éviter ses gestes amples. Il avait l'esprit ailleurs ; probablement perdu dans son "programme". Quand devait-il s'adresser à son as ? Avant l'entraînement ? Pendant la pause ? A la fin, une fois que tous les autres seront partis ? Il se tâtait. Il n'était pas très tendre et compréhensif, il devait bien l'avouer. Il n'avait encore moins eu besoin de parler à quelqu'un dans le but de le "consoler". Il ne savait même pas de quoi il en retournait mais il était parti sur cette base. De tout manière, il fallait qu'il lui prête l'oreille et évite de s'emporter. S'il venait à avoir recours aux habituels échanges sulfureux, converser avec son équipier ne les avancerait à rien.

Il arriva bien vite à l'extérieur, sur l'allée qui menait droit au gymnase. Il salua chaque élève qui le connaissait sur son chemin avant d'arriver devant le grand bâtiment sportif. Il ouvrit son sac et en extirpa les clés que leur entraîneur absent lui avait confié. Il déverrouilla l'immense porte métallique et la poussa, provoquant un long grincement qui résonna dans les couloirs du gymnase. Il y pénétra et se dirigea machinalement vers le vestiaire où il se changea. Il fouilla dans son sac à la recherche de ses chaussettes fétiches et, alors qu'il tirait sur la paire noire qui s'était coincée sous sa trousse, fit sortir par la même occasion la fameuse boîte de chocolat qui finit sa course sur le carrelage du vestiaire. Le jeune brun soupira, enfila ses chaussettes et ses chaussures puis referma son sac de cours. Il porta son attention sur la petite chose insignifiante qui gisait au sol quelques secondes et se décida à la ramasser. Il retourna vers son sac et s'assit sur le banc. Il était toujours en avance pour accueillir son équipe tel un capitaine exemplaire et donc, à part commencer à rassembler le matériel et faire quelques paniers, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Mais avant de commencer sa routine, il se dit qu'un petit encas ne lui ferait pas de mal et que ces chocolats allaient fondre de toute manière si personne ne les mangeait maintenant...

Le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher quand Kise dévala les escaliers le guidant vers la sortie de l'immeuble. Son comportement étrange s'était ébruité jusqu'en salle des profs et ça avait inquiété son professeur principal qui l'avait convoqué à la fin des cours. L'interrogatoire avait duré si longtemps qu'il était quasi certain que l'entraînement avait dû toucher à sa fin mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas rentrer chez lui sans expliquer à son capitaine le motif de son absence, sous peine de recevoir une attaque surprise demain, à la première heure. Il poussa rapidement la grande porte du gymnase et courût dans le couloir mais il ralentit lorsqu'il croisa Moriyama, seul. Il cligna des yeux et l'interpella.

-Moriyama-sempai ! Est-ce que tu es le dernier ?

-Kise ? Tu as séché pour la Saint Valentin ? Veinard.

-Non, j'ai été retenu par un professeur, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

Kise se frotta la nuque, un peu gêné tandis que Moriyama lui lançait un regard plein de sous-entendus en se plaignant qu'il aurait préféré être retenu par une jolie fille que par une bande de basketteurs en sueur. Il répondit néanmoins à la question qui lui fût posée plus tôt.

-Il reste encore Kasamatsu, si tu veux.

Le visage du grand blond s'illumina. Il remercia son sempai en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule et le salua en reprenant sa course vers le terrain.

Tandis qu'il sortait en ajustant la anse de son sac de sport sur son épaule, le regard de Moriyama croisa celui d'une jeune fille à lunettes un peu timide qui semblait guetter la sortie de quelqu'un. Il se sentit revigoré et s'approcha de la lycéenne qui s'empourpra. D'une voix mielleuse, il lui fit la conversation.

-Mademoiselle, si vous attendez votre prince charmant, je serais ravie de pouvoir combler ce manque.

-Euh eh bien ! A vrai dire, je cherchais Kise-kun !

Il sombra dans une déprime aussi sombre que sa chevelure en maugréant que Kise était un obstacle à tous ses fantasmes. Mais il dissimula aussitôt son envie de l'étriper derrière son masque de gentilhomme et demanda.

-Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à le voir ?

Un peu gênée, elle bafouilla.

-Je lui ai accidentellement offert des chocolats qui ne lui étaient pas destinés.

-Sempai !

Le brun stoppa ses lancers en tournant la tête en direction du blond qui venait d'entrer sur le terrain luisant. Il soupira de soulagement : Un peu plus et il allait partir à son tour. Il salua son cadet en se dirigeant vers le banc.

-Yo.

Il s'assit sur le banc en passant sa serviette sur les épaules et attrapa sa bouteille d'eau tandis que son as retirait son sac de cours de son épaule avant de prendre place à côté de son capitaine. Il ne perdit pas de temps et s'excusa.

-On m'a retenu en salle des profs, j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu...

Tout en ingurgitant une grande quantité d'eau, il reluqua l'air dépité que Kise affichait du coin de l'oeil. Il détourna son regard à nouveau, termina sa bouteille en lâchant un soupir de satisfaction et prit enfin la parole.

-C'est pas grave. Tu te démèneras deux fois plus demain.

Le blond fût surpris. Il s'attendait à plus de violence dans sa réponse mais Kasamatsu semblait plutôt calme. Il se risqua à demander.

-Tout va bien, sempai ?

Les lèvres du brun se crispèrent. Il se tourna vers son équipier et lui rétorqua.

-Je te retourne la question, Kise.

-Hein ?

-Tu n'es pas toi-même, on m'a fait la remarque ce midi. Tes airs de chien battu ne trompent personne.

-Ah... tu l'as remarqué...

"Ca m'enlève un poids..." avait marmonné Kise. Kasamatsu fronça les sourcils en attendant qu'il daigne s'expliquer. Camouflant du mieux qu'il pouvait son visage derrière ses mèches dorées tout en enserrant son pantalon sous ses longs doigts fins, il tourna un peu autour du pot.

-Eh bien c'est bientôt la fin de l'année scolaire, ça me met la pression. Les examens qui approchent, trouver les écoles, tracer mon avenir... tout ça...

Le capitaine compatit, il était en plein dedans mais contrairement à son capitaine, il lui restait encore deux ans pour réfléchir. Mais le blond n'en resta pas là. Sa voix commençait progressivement à perdre en intensité et déraillait de plus en plus.

-Tout ça, c'est rien à côté du simple fait de penser que l'équipe va changer. Je n'arrive pas à me résigner. J'aimerais tellement gagner un tournoi avec tout le monde...

Les yeux gris de Kasamatsu s'agrandirent tandis que le visage de Kise se remplissait de larmes. Il avoua enfin dans un sanglot.

-Je ne veux pas vous dire adieu, ni aux autres ni à toi, Kasamatsu-sempai !

Le capitaine de Kaijô était décontenancé par cet aveu. Rare étaient les fois où l'as de son équipe craquait mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait, ses paroles lui avaient noué l'estomac et embrouillé l'esprit. Trop concentré sur ses examens, il en avait oublié l'essentiel : A la fin du trimestre, il allait déléguer la responsabilité de son équipe à un autre et laisser ses équipiers derrière lui. Comment avait-il pu ne pas le réaliser plus tôt..?

C'est à ce moment précis que Kise attrapa ses affaires et s'enfuit pour cacher son embarras. De son côté, Kasamatsu était partagé entre ses pensées et ses bouffées de chaleur qui lui montaient à la tête.

Moriyama, curieux, répéta les dires de la lycéenne.

-"Des chocolats qui ne lui étaient pas destinés" ?

Le jeune fille se gratta la joue en cherchant ses mots.

-Oui, je veux dire... j'avais avec moi deux paquets à offrir : Un pour Kise et un pour mon oncle. Les ayant emballé dans le même papier, je n'ai pas réalisé tout de suite que j'avais donné le mauvais.

Moriyama plissa les yeux.

-Mais comment t'en es-tu aperçu s'ils étaient emballés dans le même papier..?

-C'est simple, j'ai rajouté un petit ruban décoratif d'une couleur différente sur chaque paquet mais j'étais tellement paniquée une fois devant Kise-kun que je lui ai tendu l'un des paquets sans regarder...

-Je comprends mieux. Mais dis-moi, quelle est la différence entre les deux chocolats ?

Le demoiselle évita son regard un bref instant et avoua.

-Les chocolats pour mon oncle sont alcoolisés.

-Aïe. En effet, c'est assez gênant. Mais je peux aller me charger d'aller récupérer ce paquet ! Comment est-il ?

Arborant son plus beau sourire séducteur, Moriyama tenta d'amadouer la jeune fille qui fût ravie de sa proposition. Elle s'empressa donc de décrire le paquet. A l'entente de ses caractéristiques, le visage du numéro 5 de Kaijô se décomposa quand il se remémora où il avait vu un paquet similaire pour la dernière fois...

Dans les vestiaires, une heure plus tôt.

"Yo, Kasamatsu ! ... Tiens ! Une fille t'a offert des chocolats ?"

"Si on veut."

Le grand brun, ainsi figé, redescendit sur Terre quand la binoclarde agita sa main devant son visage. Son réveil fût vif : Il attrapa la jeune élève par les épaules, la fit tourner sur elle-même et la poussa par derrière en prétextant qu'il était tard et qu'il le préviendrait par téléphone plus tard. Il en profita au passage pour inviter la fauteur de trouble à sortir au karaoké en contrepartie.

Kise arriva dans les vestiaires, laissa tomber son sac de cours, tourna côté douches où il s'enferma dans une cabine et se laissa glisser le long du mur froid jusqu'au sol carrelé. Son visage déformé par le chagrin vint alors se cacher dans ses grandes paumes. Il soulagea son mal-être en s'égosillant tel un enfant blessé qui voudrait qu'on lui vienne en aide. Et son souhait ne tarda pas à être entendu : Il écarta ses mains de son visage et regarda la porte battante s'ouvrir lentement, laissant apparaître la silhouette imposante qui lui apparaissait toujours à la fin de ses derniers matchs. Cette même silhouette qui se pencha vers lui, l'attrapa par dessous les aisselles pour le redresser. Une fois sur ses pieds, Kise calmait peu à peu ses grosses larmes quand il hoqueta : Le poing puissant de son capitaine s'écrasa à côté de lui, allumant accidentellement la douchette au-dessus d'eux. La tête basse, Kasamatsu resta quelques secondes immobile ; dévisagé par son as qui continuait de tressauter en tentant vainement de stopper son torrent de larmes. A travers la pluie artificielle qui s'abattait en continu sur eux, le capitaine de Kaijô leva finalement la tête vers son équipier. Il avait les joues rosies et les yeux légèrement embués. Il ne laissa pas le temps au blond de lui demander s'il se sentait bien qu'il déclara de sa voix rauque.

-Pardon !

-Huh ?

Le brun prit une grande inspiration, mit un temps d'arrêt et reprit.

-C'est mon boulot de veiller sur vous et j'ai échoué. J'étais tellement occupé avec mes projets futurs que j'en ai oublié le présent. J'ai négligé mes propres compagnons au profit de mon avenir.

Il frappa à nouveau en direction du mur de son poing pour évacuer sa colère.

-Merde !

-Sempai...

Les yeux dorés de Kise se remirent à briller quand il devina des larmes se fondre parmi les filets d'eau qui ruisselaient sur le visage crispé de Kasamatsu. Face à ce moment de faiblesse qu'il ne lui ait jamais été donné de voir, le blond resta coi un instant.

"Alors c'est ce visage qu'il nous a toujours caché après nos défaites..?"

Les bras longilignes du cadet se dressèrent doucement...

"Et il ne le montre..."

... pour poser ses mains moites de chaque côté du crâne de son aîné.

"... qu'à moi."

Dans cet élan de consolation, il se pencha vers Kasamatsu et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux noirs ; plaqués par l'humidité. Kise réalisa son geste quelques secondes après et s'apprêta à reculer pour éviter une violente riposte de son capitaine qui n'arriva pas : Au lieu de ça, il sentit une emprise sur sa veste d'uniforme, dans son dos. Son capitaine serrait les dents et pleurait en silence en posant son front contre le torse de son as. Sûr de lui, Kise étreignit Kasamatsu sous cette pluie continuelle. Il accompagna son geste de quelques mots.

-Je me sens coupable d'être heureux dans un moment pareil...

-KASAMATSUUU ?

Leurs corps se crispèrent tout entier. Cette voix qui résonnait depuis les vestiaires n'était autre que celle de l'un de leurs équipiers : Kôji Kobori. Le troisième aîné insista une nouvelle fois quand soudain, il remarqua le son de la douchette au loin. Il s'avança à l'intérieur tandis que le capitaine paniquait : S'il venait jusqu'à la douche, il verrait aisément sous la porte qu'il n'est pas tout seul. Il ne tergiversa pas plus longtemps et entreprit de retirer baskets et chaussettes de sports noires et fit volte-face vers Kise qui se posait des questions.

-Agrippe-toi à moi.

-Heh ?!

-Dépêche-toi !

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir que le capitaine se pencha pour attraper les cuisses du blond et le soulever à mi-hauteur en le bloquant contre le mur pour lui donner un appui. Pris au dépourvu, le blond se mit à rougir plus que Kasamatsu. D'ailleurs, ses yeux onyx toujours embués continuaient de le tarauder d'hypothèses.

-Kasamatsu, c'est toi ?

Le brun tourna légèrement la tête derrière lui et répondit.

-Ouais ! Tu me cherchais ?

Kôji toussa dans sa main et déclara.

-Demain, c'est notre dernier jour de cours avant les examens.

Cette phrase sembla titiller l'esprit embrumé de Kasamatsu, n'échappant pas au regard noisette de Kise. Il resta silencieux, attendant la suite.

-Je pensais qu'on pouvait organiser quelque chose avec toute l'équipe. On n'aura plus le temps de venir s'entraîner après la Winter Cup qui arrive alors je pensais que ce serait une bonne idée...

Du fond de sa cabine, le capitaine baissa la tête. L'as de son équipe le fixa d'un air inquiet. Le brun força un sourire et répondit simplement.

-C'est une bonne idée. On en reparlera ce soir au téléphone.

Kôji émit un son d'approbation et salua son capitaine avant de disparaître. Kasamatsu attendit encore un moment et soupira à l'entente de la porte grinçante du gymnase résonner jusqu'à ses oreilles.

-Sempai ?

Ledit sempai se tourna vers son imbécile d'équipier, tout en ayant retrouvé son air sévère.

-Quoi ?

-Tu es saoul ?

Un silence pesant. Un silence que Kasamatsu brisa en élevant la voix.

-Heiiin ?! Je suis sobre, espèce d'imbécile !

-Tes yeux et ton haleine disent le contraire !

-Ferme-la !

A nouveau ce silence. Mais des yeux qui semblaient se faire de grands discours, malgré l'eau qui continuait de couler sur leur visage. Dans leur altercation, leurs visages s'étaient rapprochés et au lieu de reposer son cadet au sol en prenant ses distances...

-Sempai ? Qu'est-ce qu

... il se rapprocha dangereusement du visage androgyne qui était à sa portée. Kise ferma les yeux en tremblant. Il attendait, attendait. Mais rien ne se produisit. Il entrouvrit ses paupières et vit Kasamatsu baisser la tête en riant.

-Je crois que tu as raison pour une fois. Je ne sais pas ce que je fabrique...

-Sempai.

-Quoi ?

A peine avait-il redressé la tête vers son cadet qu'il sentit quelque chose de chaud et tendre se presser sur ses lèvres. Il écarquilla les yeux en réalisant que Kise l'embrassait. Celui-ci s'écarta légèrement de Kasamatsu avant de noyer ses yeux noisette dans les yeux gris de son aîné qui ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui venait de se passer. C'est alors que les mains du blond entourèrent doucement le visage du brun, accompagnées de la voix douce de leur propriétaire.

-Je n'ai pas de chocolat sous la main à t'offrir alors accepte ce modeste présent.

Kasamatsu resta figé un court moment. Il sentit à nouveau une douce chaleur l'envahir. Était-ce l'alcool, l'embarras ou bien...

C'est là que l'aîné se décida : Il empoigna les cheveux blonds de Kise et attira sa tête au plus proche de lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, ce qui surprit le jeune Ryota qui se tétanisa de stupeur. Le numéro 4 de Kaijo s'écarta à son tour en reprenant doucement son souffle avant de reporter son regard sur celui larmoyant du blond.

-Je ne pourrai peut-être pas être là pour te rendre la pareille pour le white day alors voilà le mien.

-Sempai...

Toujours accroché à celui-ci, Kise enserra ses jambes autour du bassin de Kasamatsu. Perplexe, le capitaine haussa les sourcils. Son cadet répondit à sa question muette en fuiyant timidement le regard de son aîné.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me contenter de ce cadeau...

Face à cette réponse évasive, Yukio essaya de comprendre le sens de cette phrase mais mieux que des mots, c'est le corps-même du grand blond qui parla pour lui : Quelque chose se mouvait contre le bassin du brun. Il comprit alors immédiatement et se mit à rougir d'embarras, presque autant que son vis-à-vis qui se mordait les lèvres en regardant ailleurs. Il sursauta un bref instant plus tard lorsqu'il se sentit descendre en longeant le mur. Kasamatsu s'accroupit en posant son as au sol tandis que celui-ci cherchait tant bien que mal à cacher son érection mais sa main gauche fût bloquée par la forte poigne de son aîné qui vint l'embrasser passionnément par la suite pour distraire son attention. Ensorcelé par ce fougeux baiser, Kise passa son bras droit autour de la nuque de son capitaine qui lâcha son emprise afin que son cadet puisse l'enlacer convenablement. Quant à lui, il posa ses mains puissantes sur la taille du blond tout en le massant machinalement avec ses pouces. Mais progressivement, sa main droite se frayait un chemin sinueux sur le torse de son as jusqu'à passer sa main sous la chemise trempée de celui-ci. Le contact délicat de cette main fit gémir Ryota à plusieurs reprises, provoquant à la fois gêne et excitation chez Yukio. Le coeur battant, il fit lentement glisser sa main vers la ceinture du pantalon d'uniforme de Kise ; non sans lui jeter un regard pour être certain que son partenaire était d'accord avec la tournure que prenaient les événements. Le regard brumeux, le mannequin lui pria de se presser en posant ses mains tremblantes sur celle de son sempai qui tenait fermement sa boucle de ceinture. Kasamatsu hocha la tête et défit la ceinture en cuir avant de prendre à deux mains le pantalon par la taille et le faire glisser vers lui. Il retira une à une ses chaussures et ses chaussettes avant de retirer le tissu gênant. Il mit tout de côté et observa le dernier rempart vers le membre gonflé de son cadet. Il déglutit et se pencha vers le textile élastique dont il étira la fibre de son index pour y extraire le prépuce rougeâtre. Un énième gémissement échappa de la gorge du blond lorsqu'il sentit se poser sur l'extrémité de son membre les lèvres de Kasamatsu.

-Se..m.. Sempai...

-Reste tranquille.

-AaaAAH !

A peine avait-il eût le temps de discerner l'ordre de son capitaine qu'il perdit pied en sentant la langue du brun titiller l'entrée de son sexe tendu. Kasamatsu observait ses réactions à chacune de ses actions, alternant frictions et baisers tout en faisant glisser sa langue ci et là. Bientôt, les jambes de Kise se tendirent, annonçant son éjaculation prochaine. La respiration du plus jeune se fit plus bruyante et plus rapide de seconde en seconde. Ses mains agrippèrent soudain les larges épaules du capitaine de Kaijo qui leva les yeux vers lui tout en continuant de masser le membre erecté. La bouche tremblante, il déclara jouir ; ayant pour effet de pousser le brun à accélérer son geste pour y mettre un terme. Le grand blond pencha la tête en arrière en gémissant de plus en plus, se perdant peu à peu dans les aigus où il finit par pousser une plainte érotique tout en se crispant de la tête au pied. Son liquide se rependit sur son ventre découvert alors que Yukio continuait de le malaxer plus en douceur jusqu'à la fin.

Peu à peu, le corps de Kise se détendit ; lui laissant le loisir de reprendre son souffle. Face à lui, son capitaine s'essuyait le coin des lèvres avant de plaquer ses deux mains contre le mur où reposait le corps fatigué de son as. La tête basse, il semblait lui aussi avoir le souffle court et le blond le remarqua aussitôt qu'il ouvrit les yeux et les porta sur Kasamatsu. Une faible plainte échappa au brun lorsqu'il sentit la grande main brûlante de Kise se poser sur son short, à hauteur de ses parties. En effet, il contenait difficilement son désir derrière ces quelques millimètres d'épaisseur de tissus et ça le mettait dans une position délicate. Bien conscient du malaise que ressentait son aîné, il retira sa main et passa ses longs bras musclés au-dessus des épaules du brun en l'enlaçant doucement. Joue contre joue, Kasamatsu s'interrogea sur ce geste et à peine eût-il prononcé le nom de son partenaire d'un ton perplexe, le souffle chaud de Ryota effleura son oreille.

-Tu es le meneur, sempai. Montre-moi comment un capitaine peut diriger son as...

Le visage du dudit capitaine s'empourpra à l'entente de cette phrase si sensuellement amenée. Il perdit le semblant de raison qu'il lui restait à cause de son taux d'alcoolémie lorsqu'il vit Kise faire glisser son boxer le long de ses jambes avant de le jeter sur la pile de vêtements plus loin d'un regard enivré : D'un mouvement ample du bassin, Yukio vint le coller contre les parties basses du grand blond en lâchant un râle grave qui fit frémir le mannequin autant que sentir la virilité de son aîné contre son postérieur. Avant que le numéro 7 de Kaijô ait le temps de gémir un fois de plus, Kasamatsu vint étouffer ce son en embrassant pleinement son partenaire tout en continuant de mouvoir son bassin. Un moment plus tard, il pria Kise de se mettre à genoux face à lui en prenant appui sur ses épaules si nécessaire. Celui-ci rougit, se demandant bien ce que prévoyait son sempai. Savait-il comment s'y prendre ? Il s'exécuta en détournant son regard gêné, perdant cette confiance qu'il avait eu jusqu'à présent. Il sentit son coeur tambouriner dans sa poitrine à l'attente de la suite des événements. C'est alors qu'il sentit le bras gauche de Yukio s'enrouler ferment autour de sa taille comme pour le maintenir ainsi et sa main droite se glisser lentement mais sûrement sur les flans de son équipier jusqu'à se faufiler à l'intérieur de son fessier. Ryota sursauta immédiatement en sentant s'insinuer en lui un semi-majeur humidifié par l'eau de la douche. Il pencha la tête en arrière, laissant son visage se faire assaillir par cette pluie battante ; plaquant ainsi ses longues mèches de cheveux sur sa face. Continuant son oeuvre, Kasamatsu profita que son as arquait son dos en arrière pour déposer quelques baisers sur ce torse qui lui était offert ; ne manquant pas de titiller du bout de sa langue les bouts de chair rose qui se tendaient à son passage. Il embrassa plus copieusement le creux des épaules et des clavicules dont il était étonnamment friand, au grand plaisir de Kise qui soufflait tendrement quelques sons favorables à ses attentions à ce niveau-là, jouant ainsi sur sa préparation. En effet, les diverses actions du brun semblaient détendre son partenaire ; sentant sa cavité intime se dilater peu à peu. Il se dit qu'il allait devoir passer à la vitesse supérieur alors il accompagna son majeur de deux autres homologues, arrachant un cri de plaisir de la part de Kise qui était parcouru d'un frisson.

-Sempai...

-Ouais ?

Le coeur de Kasamatsu manqua un battement : Kise venait d'envelopper sa tête dans ses longs bras en posant sa tête brune contre son torse. Il plongea son visage dans les cheveux trempés de son capitaine en articulant.

-Vas-y doucement. Je veux pouvoir être là, demain soir.

Le capitaine grimaça en sentant le feu lui monter aux joues. Il s'exclama aussitôt en s'extirpant de l'emprise de Kise pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Dis pas n'importe quoi, imbécile !

Le mannequin rit de bon coeur mais ça ne dura qu'un instant : Kasamatsu retira vivement ses doigts de l'intimité de son as qui arracha à ce dernier un cri de surprise et des remontrances, ce à quoi le brun répondit par un sourire mesquin avant de se redresser sur ses genoux ; forçant ainsi son cadet à s'éloigner de lui, le temps que son sempai baisse son short de sport. Mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de baisser son boxer, il fût pris de cours par le blond qui s'était penché en avant et qui posa pour la seconde fois sa main droit sur le membre tendu qui se cachait derrière le sous-vêtement moulant. Kasamatsu posa ses mains contre mur de chaque côté de Kise, contenant maladroitement ses gémissements ; sentant la main entreprenante malaxer ses parties intimes. Tel un deuxième coeur, son membre battait la mesure. Le mannequin s'autorisa une boutade.

-Ça frétille, là-dedans.

-Épargne-moi tes commentaires débiles, tu veux...

-Oui, ouiii !

Ni une ni deux, le blond fit sortir le sexe erecté de son capitaine de sa tanière. Kasamatsu étrangla un gémissement à cet instant mais il eût du mal à contenir les suivants quand les doigts humides de son cadet vinrent parcourir son membre sensible à toutes ces nouvelles attentions. Alors que le pouce de Ryota insistait sur la longueur de sa verge dans un mouvement de va-et-vient, Yukio porta son poing gauche à ses lèvres en mordant la jointure de son pouce. Sa respiration saccadée se fit plus bruyante à chaque seconde alors que sa virilité se dressait toujours un peu plus. Kise s'arrêta alors quand son capitaine le lui ordonna entre deux expirations puissantes. Leurs regards se croisèrent et d'un commun accord muet, se levèrent. Kasamatsu en profita pour retirer son boxer et son short qui lui étaient arrivés aux chevilles et les jeta près de la pile de vêtement de Kise, accompagnés de son t-shirt de sport. Ils s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent sous ce jet d'eau qui n'en finissait pas, froissant la chemise inondée du blond dans tous les sens, ne loupant pas l'occasion d'explorer tendrement de leurs lèvres la peau de l'autre. Puis ils finirent par déglutir en réalisant qu'ils allaient réellement le faire. Les yeux onyx de Kasamatsu croisèrent de nouveau les yeux noisette de Kise, faisant frémir celui-ci. Avant de franchir ce cap, il mûrit intérieurement ce qu'il se passait actuellement, ce qu'il allait se passer ensuite et ce qu'il allait advenir d'eux. L'as s'inquiétait de ce silence soudain. Il cherchait dans ces yeux qui semblaient ailleurs une réponse. Puis le capitaine se jeta finalement à l'eau de sa voix grave...

-Kise. Il faut que je te dise une cho-

... mais il se tût quand Kise le coupa d'un baiser. Il quitta ses lèvres et déclara à son capitaine, ses mains posées sur la nuque de celui-ci.

-Quoique tu veuilles me dire, je préfère que tu me le montres par des actes. Maintenant.

Kasamatsu resta coi, ses yeux écarquillés. Il sourit finalement et recentra son attention sur la situation : Il regarda où placer ses mains et agrippa les cuisses musclées de son équipier et le souleva avant de le plaquer au mur. Ce n'était pas sans rappeler la position initiale dans laquelle ils s'étaient retrouvés plus tôt et c'eut le don de surprendre le mannequin qui enroula immédiatement ses bras autour du cou de son sempai par peur de tomber. Il se retrouva à quelques centimètres de son visage et rougit. Face à lui, celui qui était son amant lui offrit un regard langoureux avant de sussurer ces quelques mots...

-Reprenons là où tout a commencé...

... avant de se positionner, sexe tendu, sous le fessier de Kise. Il tâtonna un léger instant avant de sentir son prépuce se caler subtilement à cette entrée longuement manipulée quelques instants auparavant. Il poussa lentement son membre à l'intérieur alors que Ryota serrait les dents. Il ne savait dire s'il souffrait ou non. Cette sensation lui était totalement inconnue, bien qu'elle ne soit pas si différente de tout à l'heure. C'était similaire et pourtant... le diamètre devait jouer sur les muscles de son intimité postérieure. Il colla son torse à celui de son aîné et perdit ses doigts dans ses cheveux ébènes en demandant suavement de lui laisser un petit instant de répit avant de lui accorder le droit d'aller et venir en lui. Compréhensif, le capitaine acquiesça et s'affaira à couvrir la nuque de son équipier de sussions plus ou moins effectives pour le détendre. Entre deux soupirs aisés, Kise marmonna.

-Tu es plus tendre avec moi que je l'aurais cru...

-Tu as dit quelque chose ?

-Ha ! N-Non, rien !

-Je t'ai entendu...

Le temps qu'il réalise ce que venait de rétorquer Kasamatsu, il sentit un va-et-vient vif et longiligne dans son intimité qui lui fit pousser un cri de douleur ; le forçant à lever la tête au plafond dans le même temps. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes et baissa la tête vers son capitaine avec une larme à l'oeil, le visage déformé par la douleur et la surprise.

-SEMPAI ! TU ES HORRIBLE ! TU M'AS DÉCHIRÉ, J'EN SUIS SÛR !

-PFT ! Impossible, je suis rigoureux dans tout ce que j'entreprends.

Kise bouda et gesticula.

-Tu seras responsable de ma mort- Hmpf !

Le brun plaqua une main sur la bouche du blond et commença sa série de mouvements du bassin. Au final, Ryota se calma et laissa ses gémissements résonner contre la paroi sur ses lèvres en noyant son regard embué par le plaisir dans les yeux gris de son capitaine. Kasamatsu laissa lentement glisser sa main de la bouche de son partenaire à sa nuque pour se faufiler derrière la tête blonde et la maintenir de ses doigts.

-Toujours mal ?

Le visage du numéro 7 de Kaijô devint instantanément cramoisi, partagé entre gêne et rancune. Il détourna les yeux en faisant la moue et bafouilla un "Dépêche-toi" caché derrière bras gauche. Un petit rire échappa au brun qui attira la tête de son équipier à sa portée pour déposer un baiser sur son front avant de reprendre sa position initiale et son entreprise. Bien vite, Kise retrouva la pleine possession de ses moyens : Sa virilité s'agitait et se dressait à mesure que Yukio s'enfonçait en lui, échauffant ses parois de chair. Toujours à l'affût des moindres réactions de son partenaire, Kasamatsu l'avait remarqué mais la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient ne lui simplifiait pas la tâche. Brusquement, le blond enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de son capitaine comme s'il avait compris le problème. Il pût finalement porter sa main droite sur le membre érigé qui était à sa portée et le masturber en cadence. Les deux individus mêlèrent leurs râles et autres sons érotiques pendant l'acte. Bien qu'étouffés par la douche qui ne cessait de les couvrir depuis le début, leur voix résonnait dans la salle d'eau, rendant l'atmosphère plus torride encore. La cadence s'accéléra soudain : Yukio finit par toucher le point le plus sensible de son partenaire, lui arrachant un "Oui !" strident et incontrôlé. Kise se surprit lui-même et mit sa main devant la bouche en rougissant. Ça avait étonné Kasamatsu qui comprit qu'il touchait au but. Il recommença tout en doublant le rythme de son massage sur le sexe du grand blond qui confirma son hypothèse.

-Aaah... Je vais plus... tenir..!

Le rythme cardiaque dudit sempai s'intensifiait à mesure qu'il butait dans la prostate de son compagnon. Cette sensation l'électrisait et entendre Kise dire ces choses avec une voix si sensuelle le rendait fou. Il se mit soudain à avoir terriblement chaud : Il commença à émettre des sons proches de ceux de son vis-à-vis à mesure que le sang affluait dans son membre enserré par l'anneau de chair du blond qui se resserrait de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure que la jouissance de Ryota approchait, entraînant ainsi son capitaine dans la même direction. Leurs fronts se collaient l'un l'autre un moment quand soudain...

-Kise !

-Sempai !

Kasamatsu atteint pour la dernière fois le point culminant de l'intimité de Kise, se répandant à l'intérieur sans vergogne. De même, le jeune joueur soulagea son désir sur son propre torse. Ils restèrent figés ainsi un bref instant avant que le capitaine, sentant ses jambes trembler, finisse par entraîner doucement son as au sol en glissant contre le mur qui les avait supporté tout en prenant soin de fermer l'arrivée d'eau. Une fois à terre, tous deux reprenaient leur souffle sans un mot. Quand il fût remis d'aplomb à moitié, le brun s'extirpa de l'intimité de son partenaire, laissant un filet de sa semence se fondre parmi l'eau pour finir sa course dans la tuyauterie. Épuisé, Ryota n'avait pas rouvert les yeux ; comme s'il était effrayé à l'idée de voir que tout ça n'aurait été qu'un fantasme mais la voix de son aîné le réveilla.

-Kise.

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit sa vision obscurcie par une serviette blanche neuve qui avait très probablement oubliée par quelqu'un sur le porte-serviette de la douche. Il se mis accroupi en tenant une extrémité du tissu spongieux du bout des doigts et sentit alors la grande main puissante de son capitaine se poser sur sa tête puis frictionner ses cheveux avec la serviette ; faisant hoqueter le jeune basketteur. Kasamatsu continua d'une voix rauque.

-Je reviendrai. Je laisse peut-être le flambeau à un autre mais toi, tu seras toujours mon as.

Yukio retira sa main du haut du crâne blond et attrapa la main droite de Ryota qui était au sol et vint la poser contre son coeur battant.

-Quoi qu'il arrive.

Cette tirade entraîna un flot de larmes et une grimace à peine dissimulée par la serviette chez Kise. Il émit une approbation étranglée en se mordant la lèvre inférieure avant de sentir le corps de son précieux sempai s'approcher de lui, soulever un pan de la serviette, s'y faufiler et l'embrasser langoureusement.

-Oooh ! Kasamatsu et Kise, vous arrivez en même temps, ça m'arrange ! J'ai essayé de vous joindre mais je tombais sans cesse sur la messagerie !

Il était plus de 21h, au lendemain de la St Valentin. Sur le pas de la porte de la salle du karaoké réservée par l'équipe de Kaijô, les deux basketteurs susnommés détournèrent le regard chacun de leur côté en bredouillant des excuses telles que "Mon portable était en silencieux" ou "J'étais sous la douche" avant de se faire attirer à l'intérieur de la pièce par leurs équipiers. On leur indiqua où s'assoir et c'est à cet instant qu'ils aperçurent une invitée qui n'était pas inconnue aux yeux de Kise : La jeune gaffeuse à lunettes était à côté d'eux. Immédiatement, la demoiselle se sentit gênée mais ne perdit pas de temps.

-Kise-kun ! Je voulais m'excuser en personne pour les chocolats !

Face à la demoiselle qui lui faisait la courbette, le mannequin fronça un sourcil.

-Les chocolats ?

Elle se redressa, surprise.

-Oui, ceux que je t'ai offert pour la St Valentin ! Moriyama-kun ne t'a rien dit ?

-Non, quoi donc ?

Derrière lui, le capitaine de Kaijô tendait l'oreille ; le regard grave. La fille continua sur sa lancée.

-Je me suis trompée en voulant t'offrir tes chocolats, je t'ai offert les chocolats alcoolisés de mon oncle.

Les yeux noisettes du blond s'agrandirent. Il jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule pour voir le visage décomposé de Yukio. Sa fierté venait d'en prendre un coup : Un assortiment de chocolat à la liqueur l'avait rendu ivre. Il se remémora tous les événements liés à cette friandise, de sa découverte à sa partie de jambes en l'air avec son as sous la douche en passant par sa déclaration. Il cacha son visage rouge derrière ses paumes tandis que Ryota pouffa de rire contre son poing. Intriguée, la lycéenne demanda si tout allait bien mais Kise lui assura que oui, qu'il en avait seulement pris une bouchée et laissé le reste à un voisin de palier friand de ce genre de crottes en chocolat. Soulagée, la jeune fille hocha la tête en souriant et reporta son attention sur Moriyama qui l'appelait pour la chanson suivante. Profitant que chacun était occupé ailleurs, le numéro 7 de l'équipe murmura à l'oreille de son capitaine qui tenait toujours sa tête entre ses mains.

-Je me suis retenu de la remercier mais c'était difficile !

-Encore heureux...

-Mais quand même... Des chocolats à la liqueur !

-LA FERME ! ILS ÉTAIENT TROP CONCENTRES !

-Shhh !

Pris de panique par le haussement de voix de Kasamatsu, l'as s'était précipité sur lui pour couvrir sa bouche de ses grandes mains. Il jeta un regard sur la salle et fût soulagé de voir que Moriyama, qui chantait terriblement faux, incitait leurs camarades à boucher leurs oreilles. Kise soupira de soulagement et reporta ses yeux sur son aîné qui lui retira les mains de son visage. Il continua avec un regard de braise qui troubla le brun.

-Je me demande bien quel effet aurait sur toi un petit cocktail !

Il se retrouva avec la main de son aîné collée sur la figure, le gardant à distance de lui.

-Idiot, on est mineurs. Oublie ça tout de suite ou je te fracasse.

Le visage de Ryota devint maussade, touché en plein coeur par cette effroyable vérité. Il pencha la tête en abdiquant d'un faible "Oui". Quelques minutes plus tard, exténués par leur performance, leurs équipiers décidèrent de commander à manger et à boire pour dîner ici-même. Les conversations allaient bon train jusqu'à ce que Kobori aborde le sujet important qui les touchait.

-Et donc, vous faites quoi après la remise des diplômes ?

Les troisièmes années haussèrent simplement les sourcils en dévisageant leur camarade mais le visage de Kise, lui, se décomposa derrière ses mèches blondes. Il restait néanmoins à l'affût de ces informations qui parvenaient à ses oreilles. Chacun leur tour, ils annoncèrent leurs plans futurs... jusqu'à ce que la voix de Kobori résonne jusqu'aux oreilles du duo qui était confortablement installé sur la banquette.

-Et toi, capitaine ?

Ledit capitaine se pencha vers la table, attrapa son verre d'eau et bût une gorgée ; observé par l'assemblée. A côté de lui, Kise avait ses deux mains crispées de chaque côté de son corps sur la banquette. Il déglutit en silence en attendant la réponse de son sempai bien-aimé. Kasamatsu se réinstalla nonchalamment à sa place, sa jambe gauche pliée vers sa poitrine et son bras gauche sur le genou ; tenant son verre à quelques centimètres de son visage. Là, il répondit sur un ton monocorde.

-Je pars pour Tokyo.

Les réactions variées de ses équipiers se firent entendre : Surprise, déception, encouragements... mais après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à sa droite, il nota surtout son allié qui n'avait pas bougé. Croulant sous les questions, il ne répondit à aucune d'entre elles. Au lieu de ça, il chercha discrètement la main gauche de Kise sur la banquette et l'enveloppa doucement de la sienne ; surprenant son cadet qui tressauta et finit par le regarder en coin. Celui-ci haussa les sourcils en avisant le petit sourire sur le visage si sévère de son capitaine qui coupa le flot de paroles de ses amis.

-Mais je reviendrai chez mes parents le week-end. J'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de sortir ensemble encore longtemps et plus encore.

Le coeur du blond se serra sous l'émotion, comprenant que cette réponse lui était destinée ; comme si son sempai avait parfaitement cerné la question muette qu'il se posait dans son coin. Il baissa la tête et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Pour remercier Yukio d'un simple geste, il retourna sa main gauche sous la main droite de Kasamatsu et entremêla ses doigts aux siens. Le brun lui répondit par le même geste avant de jouer du pouce pour caresser le dos de la main de son compagnon pour le rassurer un peu plus. A cet instant, Kise se dit que la Génération des Miracles portait bien son nom et que rencontrer le meilleur capitaine de sa génération cette année-là ne pouvait pas être qualifié autrement. C'est alors qu'il sentit un tapotement sur son épaule gauche qui le sortit de sa rêverie. Il réalisa que ça faisait un moment que la conversation avait pris fin et que chacun était affairé à autre chose, ne prêtant plus attention aux deux jeunes gens sur la banquette. Il finit par tourner la tête vers le brun en ouvrant la bouche, prêt à demander ce qu'il lui voulait quand il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec son sempai qui enfourna sa langue dans sa cavité buccale sans crier gare. D'abord sous le choc, il fût délicieusement surpris lorsqu'il sentit un liquide sucré se mêler à leur salive. Intrigué, Kise jeta un coup d'oeil sur la table et découvrit un emballage de chocolat et à en croire l'amertume qui se fit sentir après quelques instants dans sa bouche, il jura instinctivement qu'il s'agissait d'un des fameux chocolats à la liqueur qui avaient chamboulé leur quotidien.

FIN

 **Xx Katsunarusasu xX**

Et nous y voilà, enfin. Pas trop déçus ? Moi si : J'aurais aimé que ça ne se termine jamais mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une "faim" ! J'espère que cette fic vous aura donné envie d'engloutir de bons petits chocolats - seuls ou à deux voire plus ! - et je vous dis peut-être à bientôt pour un one-shot KiKasa (j'inverse, pour cette fois !) ou encore plus tôt pour une autre de mes fanfictions de fandoms différents. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, j'en manque cruellement (développées ou non, un avis ou un compliment m'aide à avancer dans la bonne direction !). A bientôt et merci de m'avoir lu !


End file.
